Improving Vocabulary
by YumeAndChii
Summary: OneShot. Besides 'hn', 'aa' and 'tch' Sakura discovers that Sasuke can say even three words in a sentence. Read and find out what those words are. SasuSaku -complete.


_Disclaimer__: Do not own Naruto. Do own this fanfic. :]_

_**!Important Note!**_ well, I noticed that some of the ones that have read this story like it and added to their favorites. I'm more than grateful for this but I would really love to find out their opinion about it. It means , it's awesome that you enjoyed it but please leave a review so I can see your point of view, why did you like this fanfic, what else can I write in it, suggestions..you know what I mean. I'll accept both your critical eye and your advice. So _please **review. **_Thanks.

**A/N:** Yaay! The crucial time has come! The time when it's up to me to write a fanfic and for others to read it. I never imagined I would do this. ^^ Anyways, thanks for your understanding because I'm not a professional. I hope there aren't any grammatical mistakes, but do not hesitate to tell me if there are. _ Enjoy!_

Sasuke was walking down one of Konoha's streets when he suddenly heard a shouting.

"Oi! SASUKE-TEME!"were Naruto's words. He was waving and running along with Sakura towards him. Sasuke Uchiha first looked at his supposed best friend, himself not understanding why the heck he chose Naruto, the loud-mouth-ramen-boy-lover as his best friend. He rolled his eyes in annoyance moving his look from the fox-boy to the pink-haired kunoichi Sakura. She has always been there for him, always trying to help and understand him, always loved him. He was confused. _Even after so many years she still lov- _but Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted as the both of his team-mates came near him.

"Sasuke-kun we were just looking for you."said Sakura panting.

"Yeah. We've come to a decision, teme."claimed Naruto showing his oh-so-intelligent-look. "You know, ever since we met you, all you used to say were your particular phrases _Hn , Aa _and _Tch. _Of course calling us by our names doesn't count. Besides that, when someone asks you something you just answer like you are in outer space or in another dimension or even kept as a slave for THE Great Ramen-King who forces you to eat ramen all day long and who-"

_SMASH! _

Sasuke widened his eyes when a red-faced Sakura punched Naruto and in an instant he was flying high above the two of them remaining on the ground. He once understood that it's no benefit in arguing with her or getting Sakura mad. And now, he could see that she was quite _mad._

"NARUTO for God's sake! Would you stop thinking every single minute about ramen? There are other things out there than are waiting for you to think about." said Sakura angrily. "And seriously now, THE GREAT RAMEN-KING?"

"Hn."said Sasuke smirking and just looking at them.

"S-sorry Sakura-chan!" Naruto told her making a puppy-eyes-face. "It's just that I am really _really _ hungry and I-" he immediately stopped as he saw that the kunoichi was glaring ingeniously at him. "Tehe..H-hai, Sakura-senpai." He exclaimed taking the straight position in front of her.

"Anyway, Sasuke-kun. The reason we are here for is, before Naruto would start bubbling about ramen _again_, that we want to help you improve your…"

_What? Skills? I already have enough skills. Memory? How? By taking memo pills, maybe. Hn._

"_VOCABULARY!" _both Sakura and Naruto shouted at the same time. And then Sakura continued. "We've noticed that you don't really like to be talkative but that isn't a problem. People are changing, right? You only answer in long sentences just in extreme situations, otherwise just whispering an annoyed reply or a monosyllabic-word reply. From now on Naruto and I are going to start _The Sakura and Naruto's Communication Improvement for Sasuke. _As for short, SNCIS."

_What the hell? Tch. _thought Sasuke.

Receiving no answer from Sasuke, just as she thought, only a simple amazed look she opened her bag and took out some heavy books that for Sasuke seemed to be dictionaries and placed them on a bench in front of the three of them.

"Now, take a sit." she said while pushing him on the bench unwillingly for him. She knew that she was much stronger than him and as she rested her left arm on his shoulder keeping him down. Sakura threw Naruto a book and told him to open it at page 379.

"Naruto, start reading please. Paragraph 4, section 7 part 2 line 48, thank you." she ordered as Naruto was searching and trying to remember what Sakura has just said. When he reached the page the paragraph and all the others he started reading:

"Ah-hem."cleared his throat and then" When you are around people and friends the basic way of communicating with them is by words. A single distinct meaningful element of speech or writing, used with others (or sometimes alone) to form a sentence and typically shown with a space on either side when written or printed is a _word. _Words have different lengths and when using words you should be able to use different ones, not monotone ones to make your interlocutor being interested in the subject you are talking about. " ended Naruto at final.

"So, as you can see, we are going to practice some vocabulary exercises with you so that in the future you will be able to use as many words as it is necessary." That was definitely NOT the thing Sasuke has been expecting when he first saw the two of them that morning.

_I think there might be something wrong with me but I didn't quite understand what she just said. Vocabulary exercises? No way. _thought indigently Sasuke whose pride couldn't take this.

"But no-" tried to say Sasuke.

"No _buts_, you understand me? See? Another simple answer. I wanted to hear from you a reply like this: No, my dearest friends, the reason why...and that..and that...and that..and full-stop. Is it that hard?" frowned Sakura. "You should really look at Naruto, over here. He is _always _talking. " She said dragging Naruto next to her. "Okay, what about telling me a synonime for the word 'team'?"

_Is she really thinking of me that dumb? I'll finish with this in no time. Aa, I mean it._

"Squad."

"Ne, Sasuke-teme. Well done! Are you gonna treat me to rame-" _SAKURA Extreme POKE! _

"Tch. Annoying."

"Okay_._ that was good. And for 'food'?"

"Aliments."

"Amazing?"

"Astonishing." _Why am I doing this again?- Right, I dunno. _

"Teacher?"

"Master"

"Friends?

"Buddy."

"Naruto?"

"Idiot."

"Knife?"

"Blade."

"Great, we now kno-" started poor Sakura but never had a chance to continue.

And then...

3.

2.

1.

Damn this realization. It just hit Naruto!

"HEEY, TEME! That's not fair! I'll show you who's idiot! C'mon. Come here, you emo-prince!" Naruto shouted while jumping around but not for long because he (un)fortunately fell over a book and was now lying on the ground with dizzy looking face.

"Aa. No need to. You just showed me, dobe"

_I actually think I enjoy this. I don't know why, but Sakura is making this endurable. If it wasn't her..._ were Sasuke's thoughts.

"Ha-ha...calm down, you two." she said while she took a seat next to Sasuke on the bench. Her right hand was now resting between her and Sasuke and the other one was holding a huge enormous book. By mistake her hand touched his and she shivered. In an instant he looked at her. She for sure was good at hiding things. "Okay now. I won't let you leave this place until you finish reading this." she said putting the strange book in Sasuke's lap.

_She wouldn't._

He raised to walk away but was kept back down by Sakura who reached his wrist. At her touch Sasuke thought of clenching his hand around hers but at a second look it would seem oddly so he removed this thought from his mind. Why was he even bothering to play his childish game? He- _THE_ prideful U_chiha Sasuke. _So he took action.

"No. I'm going. I'll be training and after that I'm going home. I don't have time for games, Sakura." said Sasuke coldly . He saw her sighing sadlly and he wanted himself so deeply _not _to care about this, but it seemed that his subconscious had another idea. He then walked past his friends ignoring Naruto's complaints and yelling and Sakura's look of disappointment.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun,?"

"Hn." he simply replied.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sasuke has been training for almost 4 hours and was bruised all over. By this time all he could think about was a certain kunoichi. It wasn't as if he hurt her. Well, he knew that back then he left her unconscious on a bench and he le-wait! wasn't the bench they were sitting on that day the _same _as the one from the night she left the village? he felt something in his heart but couldn't tell what it she really was trying to help him, but he was blinded by his annoying pride and couldn't see that.

Every time Sakura touched him, he had another weird feeling. He was confused. He believed that Sakura didn't love him anymore. He was sure...mostly...almost...not at all. She didn't show any interest in his actions anymore, didn't wished to stay with him that much as before but one thing was killing him. _Why in the world was he even thinking about her so much ?_

He then left the training grounds and reached his house. Entering his room he quickly searched for his team picture and as he found it he also found a picture of him and Sakura which has been taken unwillingly by Kakashi some months ago during their training. It showed Sakura healing Sasuke's wounds with all her power. Then he remembered that that night while he was walking her home she told him that she was done with him. It hurt by then, but he realized that he really cared for her. _You start noticing that you care for someone when you lose them. _It was right.

And even though back then he hadn't said to much to Sakura, he was thinking it, but he couldn't open up to her. Now he had that feeling called _guilt_. deep down in his heart he knew that he really had a thing for her. He always did. An overwhelming flame with Sakura's name on it was burning inside him.

He knew what he had to do to both satisfy Sakura in the vocabulary matter and satisfy him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sakura was coming back home from Ichiraku's where she had dinner with Naruto.

_"Don't worry Sakura-chan. Sasuke may be a jerk outside, but inside he is a really caring person." _were Naruto's words. She was now thinking of another way of having Sasuke say more than just one or two words. "What if I can...no, he wouldn't agree...But what about..Jeez, what the hell did that thought came from?..Mhm...how can I make him say more than two words?" she mused while walking on Konoha's stinger streets.

She reached her house and when she opened her bag to take out her keys,

"Sakura,"

she dropped her keys in the bush next to her entrance.

"Oh my, Sasuke, would you please stop scaring me like that?" she said. " And now I have to look for my keys and I can't even see because of the dark an-" she added but then Sasuke raised his hand to which her keys were clinging.

"You mean these keys, hn" he told her, smirking.

She just couldn't resist his smirking."But how did you-? " she started but was cut off by Sasuke's hand who reached for her waist and dragged her closer to him. They were now inches apart. She could feel his warm breathing on her face and was sure that her cheeks were of a hundred shapes of red.

"You know, Sakura..." he started. "I don't have problem with speaking. It's just that I think it's unnecessary sometimes. Like when I'm with Naruto. He talks enough for me too. But I want you to realize something. " he then finished.

His lips moved closer to hers and before Sakura could say anything they were both thrown into a miraculous kiss. After a few moments, when the kiss broke apart Sasuke continued.

"There- I can say more than two words. There are three words- 'I Love You'.''

Unexpectedly Sakura gave a large smile. It was probably the best day of her life. _Who would even know that if there wasn't Naruto's stupid idea with the vocabulary training for Sasuke_, _he would tell her not one, neither two but _three _words._

**A/N:** Well, I know it's not quite spectacular but it's a start. There will always be space for better. Please review and tell me what you think. Ty.

~Chii


End file.
